


Perfect Rear View

by Cali85



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali85/pseuds/Cali85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therese decides to test Carol's self control to see how long it takes before she's begging Therese to take her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Games Begin

Therese stood in front of the mirror looking over every angle of the new dress she had bought. She couldn’t wipe the sly smile off her face. She was thinking about Monday night when she and Carol were cuddling on the couch listening to records and eating a box of truffles.

‘This is my last one’ Therese announced.

‘You said that 3 truffles ago’

‘I mean it this time. It’s your fault. You keep bringing home delicious treats. I’m going to be a fat pig at this rate’

Carol laughed ‘I’m sure you’ll still look beautiful. Anyway just because I bring them home doesn’t mean you have to eat them all in one night. Your problem is you have no self-control’

‘I do so’ Therese protested

‘No you don’t. You’re like this with everything. You can never stop yourself, whether it’s eating chocolate, taking photo after photo, even sex’ Carol said trying not to laugh as she knew what was coming next.

‘What do you mean even sex?’

‘Well first of all it hardly takes any effort on my part to get you into bed. A raise of the eyebrow does it’ Carol replied unable to hold back the laughter ‘Then when we’re having sex you can’t stop yourself from finishing. I’m not complaining in the slightest, but you have absolutely no self-control’

‘Firstly you’re one to talk. You can’t stop yourself from coming either’

‘Yes I can, I just choose not to. I have plenty of self-control darling. I could never have been a miserable housewife and society hostess without it’

‘Nonsense. It doesn’t take much to get you into bed either’ Carol rolled her eyes ‘What about the other night when you dragged me into the alley because you said you couldn’t wait to have me any longer. I was the one who pulled back and reminded you that we were a block away from home. Then you pushed me up against the wall of the elevator and stuck your hand in between my legs and then when we made it into the apartment you ripped my clothes off and fucked me in the hallway’

‘Ok I lost control on that occasion, but that’s a rarity’

‘Is it hell. You do things like that all the time’

‘No I don’t. Anyway the point is you have no self-control and need to learn some’

We’ll see who has no self- control. Therese decided to put Carol to the test. She was going to get Carol hot and bothered and see how long it takes to break her.

She had scoured every store she could think of to find this dress. She was looking for one particular feature above all else: it had to make her ass look amazing. Carol had often said how lovely she thought Therese’s ass was. It was always said so politely, which Therese always found amusing. She often caught Carol admiring it. When they’re in bed or on the way to bed, Carol always lets her hands wander down there and caress it a little longer than she does elsewhere. Therese knew this was the secret to getting her hot.

Carol came out of the bathroom. It was Friday night and they were getting ready to go out to dinner and then to the opening of a new show at one of their favourite Art Galleries with Abby and her new girlfriend.

‘Are you nearly ready’. She was too busy putting in her earring she hadn’t looked at Therese yet. ‘Almost’ Therese replied. Carol sat on the bed and started putting on her shoes. She looked up and stopped immediately. She was struck by how beautiful Therese looked. _How did I not notice that_ she said to herself _wow._

‘What? Why are you looking at me like that?’ Therese asked with a smile.

Therese was still standing in front of the full length mirror fixing her hair. Carol was watching her intently, struggling to speak.

‘I’m just admiring you darling’ Carol replied lifting her eyebrow. Therese shook her head and continued with her hair. _It begins_ she thought to herself trying to hide her smile.

Carol always loved watching Therese. But with the mirror she got the best view she could- both the front and back.

She stood up and walked behind Therese. She let her hand brush gently against Therese’s rear as she moved them towards her hips. ‘mmm… Maybe we should just stay in tonight’ she said holding Therese’s gaze in the mirror and then moving her lips to the base of her neck.

Therese leant into the kisses and subtly arched her back so that her ass brushed up against Carol. ‘We can’t, Abby is expecting us’

‘Abby won’t mind’ she replied whilst working her way up towards Therese’s ear ‘We can have much more fun right here’

‘We can have just as much fun when we get back tonight’ She turned her head and kissed Carol ‘You’ll just have to behave yourself for a few hours and then you can be as naughty as you like’

‘I love it when you talk like that’ Carol replied still exploring Therese’s neck and shoulders. ‘Ok, ok, I’ll behave. For now,’

_This is going to be too easy_ Therese thought to herself.

When they got into the elevator there were people inside. They smiled and gave a neighbourly ‘How do you do’. An older couple from the floor above that Therese had only spoken to once or twice in passing in a polite, neighbourly manner and a very glamourous looking woman she had seen a few times but never spoken to. She always saw her with a man and never the same one. This time it was an older man, early to mid-50’s. This was unusual as they were normally much younger. He was impeccably dressed as they all were. He was tall, as they all were, with dark hair which was beginning to grey and slicked back with a bit too much gel Therese thought. Carol had spoken to the woman before when she went to get the mail one morning. The conversation started with the woman admiring Carol’s Fur coat and the Suit she was wearing. Apparently she was a widow. When Carol had told her this Therese had felt rather sad for her as she was only around 33-35. She had heard from another neighbour that the husband was a Lawyer who’d had a heart attack and died about 2 years ago. ‘Oh what a shame’ Therese had exclaimed. The neighbour leant in closer, lowered her voice and said ‘I doubt she was cut up about it, there were just as many men leaving the apartment when he was alive as now, only now they’re here at night and first thing in the morning’.

Therese wondered what the neighbours must say about them. The situation must seem strange to them. Some will have figured it out she had no doubt. She wondered if there were any rumours about them and how many believed it and how many others would think they’re too pretty to be lesbians.

Therese was brought out of her thoughts when the man coughed. As she looked up she caught a glimpse of Carol in the mirror and tried to hide her smile when she realised she was looking at her ass. _She’s getting hot already and we haven’t even left the building._

The restaurant was only a couple of blocks from their apartment so they decided to walk. It was a warm night. The streets were bustling. A mixture of people going out on the town with their partners, potential partners or friends, older people out for a walk with their dogs, children on their way to the park and tourists taking photos of everything they could see.

Therese enjoyed people watching, she supposed that was the photographer in her. She always saw photo opportunities everywhere she went and cursed herself for not having her camera. ‘You’re away again’ Therese turned to Carol who was smiling at her ‘I don’t care, you’re not bringing your camera everywhere we go’ Therese laughed and cursed her for knowing her so well. ‘I like to have your attention’ she whispered. Therese smiled back and looked around to make sure there was no-one in earshot ‘I’ll give you all my undivided attention tonight. Promise’.

_Let’s begin_ Therese thought ‘Oh can you hold this a second’ she said passing Carol her handbag ‘I have to sort my shoe’ She bent down to give Carol an unobstructed view, which she wasted no time in admiring. Therese took a few seconds longer than was necessary before coming back up. ‘Thanks’ she said as she reached for her bag. Carol looked around her as if suddenly brought out of a dream and made aware there were others around her. Therese was satisfied that her little ploy had had the desired effect.

When they reached the restaurant they were the first ones to arrive. As they took their seats Carol said ‘No prizes for guessing what’s holding Abby up’ They both laughed as they knew it was probably true. Abby had only begun dating Diana a month ago. She had been admiring her for some time but it took her a few months to finally pluck up the courage to ask her out.

Therese thought back to how she and Carol were during the first few months of their reconciliation, they were late for everything. ‘She must be getting her own back on us’ Therese replied with a laugh.

She could see by the look in Carol’s eyes that she was thinking about those times too. Therese slid her shoe off and ran her toes up and down Carols leg whilst pretending to read the menu. Carol looked around her quickly and smiled ‘If I have to behave so do you’ she said with a raised eyebrow. ‘This is me behaving. You’ll know when I’m being naughty’ Therese returned the raised eyebrow.

Carol’s mouth fell open slightly. It was not like Therese to speak so openly in public. When they were in bed together she had become very vocal but tended to shy away in public. Therese moved her foot from the outside of Carols leg to the inside and began running it further up her skirt. She could see Carol’s chest rising as her breaths quickened. Therese smiled ‘It’s very hot in here. Should we get some ice water for the table?’ Before Carol had the chance to reply Abby and Diana arrived. Therese removed her foot quickly.

As they stood up to greet them Carol quickly pushed her skirt back down and smoothed it out before embracing them. Therese stood there with one shoe on, hoping nobody would notice.

With Abby and Diana there Therese had to find subtler ways of flirting with Carol. There wasn’t much she could do really. She just needed to find ways of letting Carol know she was in for something special when they got back home. She wanted to keep that thought in Carol’s head. She would find moments to let her gaze linger over Carol a little longer than she should when Carol looked up at her. She would play with her necklace, stroking her chest slowly as she did so. At first Carol found her flirtations amusing and was enjoying the attention. They often quietly flirted with each other in public, usually very playfully. However, it didn’t take long before she felt the heat rising in her. She could feel her pulse quicken, her breathing become heavier and her clit becoming wet.

Therese would look provocatively over her glass whilst taking a drink and play with her food in a subtle yet sensuous manner. She ordered strawberries with her dessert and made sure Carol watched as she slowly bit into them and used her tongue to catch the juices. Carol was captivated but nervously aware of Abby and Diana. Luckily they were too busy trying to subtly flirt with each other to notice what they were doing.

Once they had finished dessert Therese excused herself to go to the bathroom whilst giving Carol her best ‘follow me’ look which Carol picked up on.

‘You’re in fine form tonight Miss Belivet’ Carol said quietly as they made their way to the ladies’ room.

‘I’m sure I don’t know what you mean’ Therese smirked

They had reached the bathroom before Carol could reply. Inside there were two women at the sink touching up their make up so Carol and Therese had to go their separate ways into the cubicles.

Therese had an idea: _This will test her_ she thought.

When she came out Carol was at the sink alongside the other women. She tried her best not to smile as she approached her and began washing her hands in the sink next to Carol. Carol looked at her with a smile and narrowed her eyes. She could tell by the look on Therese’s face she was up to something.

The two women left. Carol immediately put her arm around Therese’s waist and pulled her closer whilst sliding her hand down to her buttocks. She gave them a little squeeze causing Therese to giggle. Then she kissed her hard. ‘You are a little tease’ Carol whispered when she pulled away ‘I’ve been desperate to do that all night’

‘I don’t know what you mean’ Therese exclaimed innocently as she returned to the mirror to check her lipstick wasn’t smudged ‘You’ve obviously just got a dirty mind’

Carol laughed and let her gaze fall over Therese’s body. She came in close and whispered ‘You look absolutely divine tonight. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so beautiful. Except when I’m fucking you of course’ Therese blushed and broke into a beaming smile. She loved knowing Carol desired her. She loved knowing Carol was thinking about what she was going to do to her. Therese swallowed hard at the thought. She had been so busy playing with Carol she hadn’t thought about how the night was going to end and exactly what Carol would do to her when they got home. Her cheeks went flaming hot and she could feel the wetness building in between her legs.

Therese took Carol’s hand and led her into one of the cubicles. ‘I forgot to give you these’ she said as she closed the door. As she held out her hand Carol couldn’t make out what it was only that it was some kind of material. As Therese dropped it into her hand Carol’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she realised what it was: her underwear. She looked at Therese with astonishment. Therese’s eyes were dark as she watched the excitement grow over Carol’s face.

Carol looked up, put her hands on Therese hips and pushed her up against the door. She kissed her hard thrusting her tongue inside Therese’s mouth desperately. Therese gripped Carol’s hair and lost herself in her lover’s kisses. Carol’s hands wondered down Therese’s ass and down to the back of her thighs. Therese took the hint and lifted herself up wrapping her legs around Carol’s waist. Therese loved the feel of how strong Carol was as she held her up with ease.

Carols lips were moving quickly down Therese’s neck, kissing, licking and biting as they made their way along her shoulders. Therese’s mind was gone. Nothing existed but the feel of her lover’s lips, tongue and body pressed up against hers.

She wanted her inside her desperately. As if Carol could read her mind she ran one finger slowly across Therese’s clit. It was like velvet. Carol felt out of her mind. Only Therese could ever make her feel this crazy. She pulled her head back and looked Therese right in the eyes. Therese was panting heavily; her eyes were black. Carol took two fingers and slid them inside. Therese gasped and grabbed Carols hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Carol thrust in and out, filling Therese up. Carol could feel Therese’s wetness dribbling down her fingers across her knuckles.

She moved her lips down to Therese’s breasts which had popped out of her dress during their frenzied grasping for each other’s bodies. She wrapped her lips around Therese nipples and sucked gently. At that they heard someone approaching the ladies room door. They froze and looked at each other. Carol put her hand over Therese’s mouth and buried her own face into Therese’s shoulder to stop themselves from laughing. The woman took the cubicle furthest away from their own.

Carol lowered Therese slowly trying not to make a sound. Therese’s legs were like jelly and Carol had to steady her for a second. They silently fixed themselves. Therese putting her breasts back into her dress and pulling her skirt down.

Carol flushed the toilet so they could leave the cubicle without being detected.

They made their way to the mirror to fix themselves up. Carol stood behind her and ran her hands over Therese’s ass before pushing her middle flush against her. Therese gasped. Carol held her gaze in the mirror. She turned the taps on full blast in the hope they would drown out what she was about to say. She whispered in her ear ‘I’m going to get you for the torture you’re putting me through when we get home’

Therese remembered the game and smiled _I’ve barely even begun yet_ she thought whilst trying to compose herself. She began slowly moving her ass against Carol holding her gaze in the mirror. Carol looked down and watched Therese’s perfect little ass grinding against her. She grabbed her hips and pressed herself hard against it. Therese quickened the pace. Carol was panting and tilted her head upwards, struggling to keep her eyes open. At that they heard the woman in the cubicle moving. Carol let go. Therese continued looking at her in the mirror with a satisfied little smile on her face. Carol smiled, moved away and began fixing her hair trying not to look at Therese as she tried to gain control again.

‘Are you ready to go’ Carol asked whilst fighting every desire not to push her up against the sink and slide her hands in between her thighs.

‘Yes’ Therese replied.

As they sat back down all Carol could think was that Therese was sitting with no underwear on. Her heart began to race and she was trying to steady her breathing. She could feel her clit throbbing and her own panties growing damp. She wanted to drag Therese home now. But they had the Gallery to go to. _Damn_ she thought _I don’t think I can make it through the showing if Therese keeps this up. I’ll probably end up fucking her in the middle of the gallery. What a show that will be._

Therese could read her thoughts. She knew it wouldn’t be long before Carol was begging her to take her home.

As Carol looked at Therese there was something about the way she was looking at her. Usually she looked at her very sweetly and would turn her gaze away shyly when they were in public which always made Carol think how adorable Therese was. Her angel flung out of space. But now her gaze was confident, almost challenging. Then it hit her. The flirtations, the dirty talk, the panties: she was trying to make her lose control. _Of course, Monday night_ she thought. She sat back in her chair, narrowed her eyes at Therese and a smile began to creep across her face. Therese looked at her mirroring Carol, she knew what she was thinking: Game on.

_Damn it I was hoping she wouldn’t realise_ Therese thought almost anxiously _I can’t let her win._


	2. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese keeps up the pressure on Carol. Can she respond. Which one will break first.

They walked onto the Gallery, Therese and Diana walked on ahead chatting as Carol and Abby walked behind. Abby was talking away but Carol was finding it difficult to concentrate. Her mind kept wandering to Therese’s tight little ass and the naked clit underneath. Her clit was throbbing. She wanted to taste Therese’s lips, press her body up against hers, feel her skin, take in her scent, run her fingers in between her legs. She could still feel Therese’s wetness on her fingers. Carol’s nipples were hard, her stomach was fluttering and her panties were soaked. _I need to get Therese alone_. She began thinking of reasons she could come up with to go home quickly. ‘Carol, are you even listening to me?’

Carol looked across at Abby. ‘Of course’ She hadn’t heard a word Abby had said and judging by the look on her face Abby was well aware.

Once inside the Gallery Carol stood by Therese, she needed to be near her. ‘Are you ok?’ Therese asked as she noticed Carol’s flushed face and vacant expression. ‘Yes I’m fine. Just a little hot’ she replied with a wry smile. Carol needed a drink quickly to calm herself down. She needed to keep control and come up with a plan to fight back.

As she went to check in their coats she had an idea. She remembered when she first took Therese out to dinner and the expression that came across her face as she noticed Carol’s perfume. She took out the perfume from her purse and dabbed some on her neck and wrists. She wanted to surround Therese’s senses with her scent. _That’s a good starting point but it will take a lot more than that_.

_I need to talk_ she thought. If she could tell Therese what she wanted to do to her Therese would fold. She needed to whisper her desires into Therese’s ear. That always got her going. She straightened up and became absolutely determined to give Therese a run for her money.

Therese looked over as Carol approached her with her new found confidence. Carol had a natural elegance about her. She was tall and slim with perfect posture and an innate grace and natural beauty which made her stand out even in the most crowded of rooms. Therese loved watching her move. With her determination restored Carol moved towards Therese slowly like an animal stalking its prey. Her eyes were fixed on Therese. Without knowing it Carol had unleashed a secret weapon. Therese was unable to look away. Her heart was thumping, her breath heavy and she feel her clit throbbing harder with every step Carol took towards her. When she approached Therese was speechless. Then to try and steady herself she made a big mistake. She took a deep breath. Carol’s perfume consumed her. Her mind flashed back to various scenes from their relationship, most of them involving Carol naked. She could feel herself trembling and legs turned to jelly.

Carol could see her lover was starting to feel the heat. ‘Is everything quite alright darling?’ Carol asked trying to act coolly as if it were a real question. ‘Yes I’m fine’ Therese managed to say, her voice cracking. She took a quick sip of her drink. Carol was staring at her, amused. ‘You don’t want to go home do you sweetheart’ Therese looked up to see Carol smirking at her. A wave of determination rose within her ‘No not at all. I’m really looking forward to seeing the pieces. Shall we have a look?’ She returned the smirk.

Abby had seen a friend of hers and dragged Diana with her say hello. Carol was relieved. She wanted to be alone with Therese. As they began looking at the pieces Carol’s mind was elsewhere but there was too much of a crowd to tell Therese what she was thinking.

Therese continued her little provocative glances and cheeky smiles. Now that they were standing she began adding more to the performance. She would run her hands slowly over her hips. When she played with her necklace she would run her fingers along the top of her dress, almost stroking her breasts, she would run her hands over her ass slowly pretending she was merely smoothing out her dress and when she walked she would swing her hips a little more than normal.

Carol was struggling. She knew what Therese was doing but couldn’t stop her from winning. When she left the restaurant she was determined to fight back but Therese was beating her to the punch and scrambling her senses. Carol had tried to fight fire with fire and make a few sensual moves of her own but every time she had tried something Therese would look away. Therese had a game plan. Carol needed to get her alone somewhere they could talk. But Therese knew it and was determined to keep her in the crowd. _She’s good_ Carol thought _I’ve taught her well_.

Therese could see Carol’s discomfort and almost felt sorry for it. _Maybe I should put her out of her misery._ But she couldn’t. She wanted Carol to admit defeat.

Carol got caught up talking to a few friends whilst Therese wondered away. Carol could barely keep her eyes of her and she wasn’t the only one. ‘What a beautiful girl she is’ her friend said ‘She seems to have a number of admirer’s’ Carol’s eyes shot up. There were a number of people, male and female looking at Therese. To her dismay one approached.

She was a young woman with dark hair, quite pretty, with a slim build. She was slightly taller than Therese and was wearing a bright red skirt with some black detailing around the bottom, which Carol couldn’t quite make out, and a black, perfectly tailored jacket and bright red lipstick. Carol could feel the jealousy rising. She desperately wanted to march over and tell the girl to go play with someone else. But she was stuck.

She watched as the woman engaged Therese in conversation about the Painting she was looking at. Therese looked relaxed which only annoyed Carol more. She watched as the woman ran her hand through her hair nervously, clearly flirting with her. Normally Carol would roll her eyes when people flirted with Therese and very rarely felt jealous but tonight she was having none of it. She excused herself and marched over to Therese. The woman looked up annoyed that she was being interrupted.

‘I don’t believe we’ve met. Carol Aird’ she said thrusting her hand out towards the woman. She introduced herself as Emma, a friend of the artist. Carol smiled and glared at her at the same time. Therese looked uncomfortable. ‘How do you two know each other’ Emma asked. Before Therese could answer with the standard ‘We’re roommates’ Carol cut in ‘I’m the one she’s going home with darling’. Therese looked up at Carol shocked. Emma looked very steady. She smiled ‘Oh, I see. Apologies I had no idea’ She turned to Therese. ‘Well it was very nice meeting you both. Hope you enjoy the rest of the evening’. She glanced at Carol before disappearing. Carol’s eyes followed her until she joined her group of friends again.

She looked at Therese who had a look of horror on her face ‘That was un called for and unbelievably reckless’ She stormed off towards the door. Carol followed. ‘Therese’ she called out. She couldn’t make a scene in public so waited until they got outside. ‘Therese stop’ she grabbed her arm.

Therese turned ‘What the hell was that?’

Carol came in close and lowered her voice ‘Do you think I was going to let some girl flirt with you all night?’

‘She wasn’t flirting with me. We were just talking’

Carol scoffed ‘You’re so naive’

‘You’re being ridiculous and you took some risk saying that to her’

Carol knew she shouldn’t have said it even if she was sure Emma was flirting with her but she was still annoyed ‘I’m sorry did I spoil your little game. Was I not paying attention to you for five minutes so you decided to play with someone else’

‘We were just talking Carol, I’m allowed to talk to other women’

Carol didn’t reply, she knew she was in the wrong.

‘We were having such a good night up until that’

‘You were. I’ve been getting tortured all night’ she smiled.

Therese returned the smile ‘Alright I’m sorry, I went too far’

Carol moved in closer. ‘Can we go home now?’

‘Why?’ Therese replied with wicked grin.

Carol looked around ‘Because if we don’t I’m going to end up fucking you in front of everyone’ Therese smiled but didn’t say anything. Carol got the point ‘You win. Ok. I need you now, I have no self-control. What else do I need to say or do to get you into bed?’

‘You can go and get our coats’

They walked back to the apartment much quicker than they usually would. Neither of them said a word just exchanged glances that said it all.

As they walked back Carol’s mood began to change. She wasn’t used to admitting defeat. Carol had a crazy competitive side which she always assumed came from being the youngest child. As children she and her sister were always fighting and constantly involved in a game of one-up-man-ship. Her sister Elaine was little miss perfect and it always annoyed her. ‘Why can’t you be more like your sister’ was all she heard from her parents growing up. She was daddy’s little girl and Carol always felt the need to compete for their parents’ attention. It wasn’t in Carol’s nature to just lay down. With Therese as desperate to get home as she was she was no longer flirting with her and over riding her senses. Carol’s head began to clear. _You shouldn’t have played with the big girls_ she thought to herself.


	3. Carol Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night comes to an end.

On the way up in the elevator Carol let her hand run down discreetly to Therese’s backside. She brushed her hand over it slowly. Therese’s breathing became heavier. Her clit was throbbing. She then gave it a firm squeeze which made Therese smile.

When they entered the apartment Carol locked the door and reached out and grabbed Therese’s arm pulling her towards her. She slipped her hands around her waist as Therese put hers around Carol’s shoulder and they kissed sensuously.

‘Get that gorgeous ass into bed now’ Carol said with a naughty smile.

Therese obliged and took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

As Therese turned to embrace Carol again she put one finger on Therese’s lips then let her hand fall and trail over her shoulders. She kept her eyes on Therese as she moved around to her back and manoeuvred her to the mirror and began slowly un-hooking her dress. She slid it off. Therese went to turn. ‘No’ Carol said and began kissing the base of her neck. Therese loved it when Carol took control. Therese couldn’t take her eyes of Carol in the mirror. Carol wanted to see Therese’s face as she teased her.

‘You’ve been a very naughty girl tonight my darling’ Carol said in a slow steady voice. Her eyes remained fixed on Therese’s ‘But I’m back in full control now and you’re going to do exactly as I say’

Therese felt like rising to the challenge ‘And what if I don’t?’

Carol smirked at her young lover’s courage ‘Well then we’ll have to see how you cope when I decide to play’

Therese knew she couldn’t win if Carol turned up the heat. ‘Besides what I’m about to do to you isn’t worth missing out on for some silly battle of wills’ Therese felt like she was going to melt at Carol’s words. She wanted to say _I surrender. I’m yours, do with me as you will._

Carol let her hands travel around Therese’s waist. Every touch was excruciating to Therese she wanted Carol to take her right there. Carol wanted to savour the sight of her lover. She wanted to make her wait, make her tremble at her touch. Therese’s skin was alive. Every kiss, every caress, every time Carol breathed against her skin it sent a sharp tingle through her body down to her clit and her heart seemed to jump. She could feel the heat rising in between her legs.

‘Go and lie on the bed. On your front’

Carol began removing her own clothes slowly making sure Therese’s eyes stayed on her the whole time. Therese felt like she was going to explode. Carol was struggling to keep control but was determined not to let Therese know how much power she really had over her.

Once she was naked she straddled her and began running her hands slowly over her back. She moved her lips up to the back of Therese’s neck and began kissing it softly. She made her way down Therese’s back, along her spine. It was tantalising slow. Therese was trembling. She continued down kissing Therese’s buttocks, giving them a little bite. She moved along her thighs and down her legs and feet. When she got there she started licking and sucking on Therese’s toes. The sensation sent short sharp waves of pleasure cursing throughout her body.

Therese was moaning hard and grinding into the bed. Carol moved back up to the back of her thighs and let her lips and tongue run across the length of them. She could smell the intoxicating aroma coming from Therese’s clit and she was desperate to slide her tongue in for a taste. But she needed to tease Therese a bit longer. She came back up to get away from the heavenly scent and began kissing the base of her back.

Therese couldn’t take it anymore. She took her right hand and began stroking herself. Carol’s eyes lit up. She had never seen Therese touching herself before though she had always dreamed of it. She had been intending to go down on her but she moved up. She wanted to kiss her lover’s lips. As they kissed Therese made to turn round. ‘No’ Carol barked ‘Stay exactly as you are and don’t stop’ She kissed her again and then moved to her neck

‘God you’re so wet’ Therese moaned. Carol hadn’t noticed that she’d been grinding herself against Therese’s ass. As she looked down she could see a streak of her wetness on Therese. It was beautiful.

‘Don’t stop Carol, I want to feel you on me’ Carol obliged and began rubbing herself against her panting lover.

‘Oh, fuck’

‘Do you like that baby’ Carol groaned into her ear.

‘Oh god yeah. I want you cum on me’

She started riding her harder. She loved when Therese talked dirty to her. This sent Carol out of her mind completely. There was no way she could regain control now.

Therese loved having her lovers juices on her. Carol grabbed her shoulder with one hand and gripped her waist with the other and began to grind down harder, panting and moaning heavily.

‘Please tell me you’re almost there baby’ Therese growled out ‘I can’t take much more’

‘I’m almost there gorgeous.’

‘I want you to cum hard all over my ass’

‘Oh fuck, Are you ready baby’

‘Oh god, cum all over me baby. Oh Carol’

‘Oh Therese’ They came at the same time. Therese could feel Carol’s juices spilling down on to her ass and flowing down onto her thigh. Carol collapsed on top of her.

After a few moments Carol pulled herself of Therese and lay to her side on her back. They were still breathing heavily as Carol moved in for a loving kiss. ‘That was so hot’ she said causing Therese to giggle in agreement. Therese wrapped her arms around her and nestled her head into Carols neck. They lay there for a few moments in silence trying to catch their breath.

‘I need a cigarette’ Carol exclaimed breaking the silence.

They lay there sharing the cigarette between them. As it was almost finished Carol took a long drag and handed it back to Therese to finish off. As she did so she pushed Therese back onto her back and said ‘I haven’t finished with you yet’

At that Carol moved straight down Therese’s body without kissing or caressing a thing before stopping at her clit. ‘Open your legs wider’ she demanded. Therese did so. Carol run her fingers up her clit and parted her lips in one fluid movement and slid her tongue right into her slit. Therese was surprised. She expected Carol to tease her, to take it slowly, but Carol wasn’t in the mood for that. She wanted to fuck. She ran her tongue all over Therese’s clit wildly as if she had been starved for months and was now feasting. She sucked, licked and stroked with her tongue before taking her fingers and thrusting them in as far as she could get them.

Therese was moaning loudly and grabbing on to the headboard with both hands. It wasn’t like Carol to be rough with her but when she was it always drove her wild seeing her lover so unleashed. It didn’t take long until Therese called out Carol’s name over and over as her orgasm crashed its way through her body.

Carol knew her orgasm had been a particularly intense one and she just couldn’t wait for Therese to return the favour. She came up and straddled her, aligning her own clit right above Therese’s only a centimetre or two above. She slid her fingers down and began stroking herself fiercely. Therese couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was the most beautiful sight in the world, her gorgeous, incredibly sexy, goddess stroking herself on top of her. Therese wanted to touch herself but she couldn’t move, she was completely paralysed by this vision.

Carol was watching Therese’s expression, the passion in her eyes added to her excitement. She was almost there. She ran her free hand over Therese’s clit and parted her lips again. As her orgasm flowed through her she called out Therese’s name and thrust her clit down on Therese’s letting their wetness mingle with each other’s. She remained for a few seconds rubbing herself along Therese as her head began to clear.

As lay cuddling into each other again a thought came back to Therese. She raised herself up onto her elbow and looked Carol straight in the eyes.

‘So who won?’


	4. The Damned Cocktail Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese are struggling to keep their hands of each other as the events of two weeks earlier are firmly in their mind.

It had been two weeks since their little game had come to a glorious end. The mere thought of what they’d done that night had sustained them for the next few days. When Therese had awoken the next morning Carol was already up and about to leave for work, but their goodbye kiss was filled with longing and desire.

Therese could still feel Carol all over her. The knowledge that Carol’s wetness was mingled with her own, sent the heat rising throughout her body. She ran her fingers over herself and brought them up to her nose. The scent was unmistakable. Therese had never really enjoyed her own scent as she thought it was rather salty and nothing like Carol’s but the two mingled together made the most exquisite perfume.

She sat in her bathrobe at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating toast as slowly as possible as she knew she would have to shower and wash Carol away. She loathed the thought but it had to be done.

Carol had felt the same way when she had run the shower gel over herself that morning, she wanted to leave Therese on her but she knew the knowledge would have her in heat all day and she couldn’t have that at work. When she saw Therese come through to the kitchen in the morning her clit began to throb at the fact that she was still all over her lover. She had to get out of the apartment quickly before she pounced on her again.

The next few days had been a haze of sweet kisses, loving stares, honeyed words and passionate lovemaking. They could barely bare to be apart. Unfortunately, the ultimate problem with being a woman put an end to that: Carol got her period. They never made love when either had their period of course because that would be too gross. Carol did offer to go down on Therese but she wanted to wait. She wanted to feel Carol, to taste her and to love her the way she deserved. The next few days were spent in frustration, trying not to get too close to each other and doing everything in their power not to think about sex.

By the time this finally ended both were desperate for each other. There was one obstacle to get through: A cocktail party. A friend of theirs had a book coming out and when they had said they didn’t want a big deal made out of it Carol had insisted on throwing a little party in their honour. It was more out of pity than anything else but it couldn’t have come at a worse time.

It was Friday night again and as soon as they got home from work there was going to be far too much to do getting the food etc ready that there would be no time to fool around. Unlike two weeks ago Therese was far too hot to play with Carol. Instead she thought she was going to have to spend the rest of the evening supressing her desires, it was going to be hell. _Oh no_ she thought as a new realisation hit her, _what if Carol decides to get her own back?_

They had agreed after much debate that it was a draw. Carol had at first insisted she had won as she was in control by the end of the night but Therese was adamant that they wouldn’t have been in bed if she hadn’t broken Carol first. They were to loved-up to argue about it but had both threatened to get the other back.

Therese stood in front of the mirror again adding the finishing touches to her outfit. They hadn’t had a moment since they walked in the door.

The food was in the oven now and the Apartment was ready for visitors. They were hoping there weren’t going to be too many but as is usually the case in these instances you politely tell friends to bring friends and then in the end you don’t know half the people there.

Therese heard Carol coming into the room. ‘I’m almost done’ Therese said with a giggle as Carol always asked her that when she walked in the room. Then she caught a glimpse of her in the mirror and turned round quickly ‘What the hell are you doing’ she began laughing. Carol had her hands over her eyes ‘I know what you’re doing’ she replied joining Therese’s laughter.

‘I’m not doing anything; I’m just getting ready’

‘You’re making yourself look divine and hoping I won’t be able to keep my hands off you. Well it won’t work this time’ she replied with an air of defiance.

Therese couldn’t stop laughing. She loved it when Carol showed her playful side. ‘Come here’ she said holding out her hand ‘I promise I won’t tease you tonight’.

‘You’d better not. I couldn’t bare it’ she replied taking Therese’s hand.

Carol always got particularly horny for the first 2 or 3 days after her period so she knew she couldn’t take much of Therese’s flirtations tonight. Therese pulled her in and wrapped her hands around Carol’s shoulders and Carol slid hers along Therese’s back.

‘I was afraid you were going to do that to me’. They kissed slowly and sweetly but despite the tenderness the heat between them rose at once. Both felt it and called off the embrace. They looked at each other and smiled knowingly. ‘I’ll go and get the food ready’ Carol said placing a delicate departing kiss on her lover’s forehead.

Therese turned back to the mirror and continued fixing herself. She could still feel Carol’s tender lips on hers. _Stop it_ , she said to herself. _Just concentrate on getting ready_. As she stood there fixing her hair her mind went back to two weeks ago when she stood in that very spot with Carol’s arms around her telling her what a naughty girl she had been. _No, no, no_.

She moved away from the mirror and sat on the bed and began putting on her shoes. At that she became aware of the fact that that was the very spot she was lying on when Carol straddled her and began grinding herself against her ass. _I’ve got to get out of here._ She picked up her shoes and went through to the living room. _That’s better_ she said as she sat on the sofa and continued with the shoes.

Carol had noticed Therese looking a bit flushed. She thought about asking if she was ok but then stopped herself. She had seen that look in Therese many times before and didn’t want the knowledge that Therese was hot. She was going to have a tough enough time on her own without throwing that in.

‘Do you need any help with that?’ Therese asked. ‘No I’m fine. It’s nearly done’ Carol replied. Truth was she didn’t want Therese so close to her at the moment. She wanted to focus on getting the food out and stop any thoughts of Therese or how the night was going to end.

Therese sat back on the sofa. There wasn’t anything for her to do. She glanced at Carol who was bringing out a tray of something from the oven. As she lay it down on the counter she ran her hand across her forehead and then across the base of her neck and chest. _Oh no_ , Therese thought turning her head away. _Look anywhere but the kitchen_. But she couldn’t.

When she looked back around Carol was bending down to get a bowl from the bottom cupboard. _You’ve got to be kidding me_ Therese thought exasperated as she gazed at that beautiful, firm, shapely ass of Carol’s.

Therese had always thought that her own small ass, waist and figure in general was a disappointment and couldn’t see what Carol saw in it. Carol on the other hand was a woman, a real woman with gorgeous curves and a perfect figure. Therese always thought of her as a goddess and judging by the attention she received everywhere they went, so did everyone else.

Therese wanted to look away but she couldn’t. When Carol came back up and began laying the food on the table Therese became very aware of her breasts. ‘Oh god’ Therese accidentally said out loud.

‘What?’ Carol looked up.

‘Couldn’t you wear something less revealing? Like a garbage bag or something?’

‘I think you need a cold shower’ Carol replied with a laugh.

Therese smiled and lay back against the sofa letting her head rest against the back, exposing her long elegant neck. Her chest was rising up and down quickly. When she turned her head to the side to face Carol she could see her eyes were on her chest and her mouth hung open.

Their eyes met. Carol began walking over to Therese. As that Therese instinctively began to lie down on the sofa. Carol climbed on top and embraced her.

The kiss quickly became passionate. Their hands began to wonder wildly all over each other’s bodies searching for something but what that was they didn’t know. They just had to feel each. Carol moved her lips down Therese’s neck and began biting which caused her to gasp at the delicious pain. They knew it would mark but they didn’t care. In that moment Therese thought _she’s branding me and I want the world to know I’m hers._

Therese began unbuttoning Carol’s jacket, almost tearing off the buttons. Carol pulled Therese’s dress down her shoulders until she exposed her breasts. She devoured her nipple, licking and sucking quickly before moving over to the next. Therese’s eyes were rolling back into her head at the sensation. Their breaths were heavy and their hands continued grasping and caressing everything they found.

‘Tell me what you want’ Carol growled out.

‘I want you inside of me’ Therese responded breathily.

Carol pulled up Therese’s dress and ripped down her underwear. Just as she was preparing to thrust her fingers inside Therese called out ‘No’ and grabbed her arm. Carol looked up confused.

‘No, I want you inside of me for the rest of the night’

Carol was stunned for a moment. Therese pulled her back on top and kissed her. She then un hooked Carol’s skirt and pulled down her underwear.

‘I want you to touch yourself. I want your fingers covered in your juices and then I want you to slide them inside me’

‘Oh god’ Carol moaned. Her head was spinning with lust. She’d never heard Therese being so direct, so lustful, so naughty.

She straddled Therese just as she had done two weeks ago and began stoking herself.

‘That’s it baby’ Therese cried out, her voice cracking with passion ‘Slide your fingers inside’

Carol did as she was told and began thrusting two fingers inside herself. The feeling was electric. She had of course been inside herself before, on a number of occasions, but it had never felt anything like this. The thought of what she was about to do next was the ultimate mind fuck. _I’m going to be inside of her all night_ , she thought to herself. At that she had to pull herself out as she was close to coming and she wanted to see Therese come first.

When she pulled out, her fingers thickly coated with her own juices, she looked at Therese. Therese’s eyes were large black dots, unmistakeably filled with lust, she was moaning heavily ‘Please’ she said in a breathless whisper and parted her legs further.

Carol lowered her hand, lined up two fingers against Therese’s opening and thrust in hard and deep. Therese cried out, threw her head back and gripped the sofa. She was soaking wet. Carol lay back down on top of her, she needed to feel Therese’s body against her own as she thrust her fingers in and out of Therese’s dripping clit. She continued kissing and biting Therese’s jawline, neck, shoulders, breasts in a frenzy of passion. She slid in a third finger. Therese’s moans were getting louder and more frequent. She was almost there. The thought was pushing Carol over the edge. She thought she might just come without being touched.

Carol stopped suddenly as she heard a noise. ‘No, no baby please don’t stop’ Therese begged. Carol looked at Therese who was just starting to realise what was happening.

‘Buzz, Buzz, Buzz’

‘The guests have arrived’ Carol exclaimed.


	5. Back Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese try to pick up where they left off.  
> Word of warning there are unsafe sexual practices going on here- not glamorising it, but it was the 50's and let's face it, it's hot.

By 9pm the party was in full swing. The apartment was full, the drinks were flowing, the conversation was cheerful and witty, but Carol and Therese were not enjoying it. Both were desperate for the guests to leave so they could pick up where they left off.

When the buzzer had gone off Carol had rushed to the intercom to let the guests in whilst Therese had grabbed her clothes, fixed the cushions on the couch and ran into the bedroom to get ready again. Whilst waiting on the guests to come up on the elevator Carol had scrambled around putting her underwear and skirt back on and fixing herself up. By the time she answered the door she was flawless. Her clothes were perfect, her hair and make-up were perfect and she greeted the guests as if she had been waiting by the door for the last half hour.

Therese on the other hand was nowhere near perfect. She frantically threw her clothes back on whilst trying to fix her hair and make-up at the same time. It took a while for her to control herself and calm her breathing.

When Therese had stepped out to greet the first few guests she had to avoid Carol’s gaze. As they stood next to each other they could both feel the heat rising within them. As a result, both had spent the evening trying to avoid being close to each other.

Though they kept their distance they struggled to keep their eyes off one another. They always had a deep physical attraction to each other and enjoyed mentally undressing the other, particularly in public. Each would make seductive little movements knowing the others eyes were upon them. It was like a secret game they played with each other; to flirt across crowded rooms.

But tonight was different, neither of them could play. Their eyes met on several occasions and instead of the sweet little smiles, or indeed the naughty little smiles that would usually follow in these instances, the distance between them simply crackled with sexual tension. Every time they looked at each other the same vision flashed across their minds; Carol sliding her fingers, which were coated in her own cum, inside of Therese. Both loved the knowledge that Carol was inside Therese. Carol was only disappointed that Therese hadn’t had the time to return the favour. _Later_ she thought to herself.

So the night went on with both women desperate to be with the other but not daring to do so. Both tried to concentrate on the guests or the food and drink in order to keep their mind occupied with other things. Luckily for Carol she was used to pretending. Her years of being unhappily married and playing society hostess had taught her to block out her feelings and appear perfect at all times. Therese on the other hand had no experience of pretending and so had to compensate by disappearing to the bedroom or bathroom to compose herself whenever she felt overwhelmed by desire.

At around 10:30 Therese had made another one of her trips to en-suite bathroom. Carol had been watching her disappear throughout the night, finding her discomfort both adorable and amusing. On this occasion she excused herself and went through to the bedroom. As Therese came out of the bathroom she was surprised to see Carol sitting on the edge of the bed. Carol looked up and smiled sweetly. ‘ _Are you ok?_ ’

‘ _Yes_ ’ Therese replied as calmly as she could whilst trying not to look down Carol’s top.

Carol laughed and held out her hand _‘Come and sit down here for a minute’_ she said gesturing to the space beside her. Therese took her hand and sat down. Carol put her arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips. _‘I’m struggling too’_ At that they both laughed.

 _‘This is torturous’_ Therese said still laughing.

_‘I know. I can’t wait until they are all gone and we can get back down to business’_

_‘Don’t’_ Therese exclaimed with a wide smile _‘I’m far too hot for you to be talking dirty to me right now’_

Carol moved in and kissed her again whilst running her hand over Therese’s thigh. She then moved her lips to the base of her neck causing Therese to moan softly. _‘Don’t baby, we can’t. We’ve got a house full of guests out there’_

_‘I know. But the thought that I’m inside of you right now is driving me crazy’_

_‘Me too. But seriously we have to stop and pull ourselves together. Hopefully this party will be over shortly’_

_‘It better be otherwise we’ll have to set off the fire alarm or something to get rid of them’_ They both laughed and went in for one last kiss before reluctantly dragging themselves off the bed.

Finally, the party drew to a close and the last of the guests began to leave the apartment. Carol walked them to the door. As the guests continued their goodbye’s and the ‘ _we should do this again sometime’_ or _‘we should meet for lunch’_ Carol smiled politely whilst telling them how lovely that would be, but in her head she was screaming at them to get the hell out.

Once she’d said her last goodbye’s she locked the door quickly and almost ran back through to the kitchen.

 _‘What are you doing’_ she said as she observed Therese clearing up the dishes.

_‘I’m just tidying up’_

_‘Not just now you’re not’_ a wicked smile beamed across her face ‘ _BED_ ’

Therese didn’t have to be asked twice. They had never moved to the bedroom so quickly before. As soon as they got there they threw their arms around each other and began kissing passionately. Carol moved them quickly to the bed. They broke off the kiss to remove their shoes then Therese slid herself up the bed resting on the pillows. Carol threw herself on top of her and thrust her tongue deep into Therese’s mouth. Their passion for each other overcame them. Their hands were roaming wildly over each other, pushing aside and then pulling off completely, every piece of clothing the other had on, but rarely parting their lips from each other.

Once completely naked they slowed down, trying to catch their breath. Carol lay on top enjoying the feel of Therese’s hot, soft skin, writhing beneath her and content to loose herself in her lovers’ sensuous lips and heavenly scent. Therese was luxuriating in the older woman’s gentle caresses and sweet kisses. They continued for a while simply enjoying holding each other close and letting their hands wonder over each other’s bodies.

Carol then began moving down Therese’s body. She let her lips run over her breasts, down her stomach and on to her naval. The younger woman moaned softly throughout. She moved down onto her inner thigh, kissing it gently before slowly stroking Therese’s warm, soaking clit. Therese gasped and began moaning loudly at the feel of those long fingers stroking her so achingly slowly. Carol was savouring the sight of her angel enjoying her touch. She stopped. Therese looked down at her immediately. ‘ _Why are you stopping?_ ’ Carol smiled up at her and took her fingers, which were coated with Therese’s cum and ran her tongue slowly up and down them, savouring the taste as if it were a fine wine, before sliding them in and out of her mouth slowly. ‘ _Oh god’_ Therese exclaimed breathlessly, feeling like she was going to explode ‘ _Get back down there. Please’_ she almost begged.

Carol could see she had teased her lover enough and almost threw her face into Therese’s clit. She let her tongue run all over it, licking, sucking, stroking wildly. When she felt Therese was close she slid two fingers inside, just the way Therese liked it, pushing them in and out hard until she brought her to an intense orgasm.

When she came back up Therese was still recovering which made Carol laugh. She kissed her on the cheek. ‘ _Are you ok’_. ‘ _Wow_ ’ was all Therese could get out. Carol laughed and kissed her sweetly then lay on her side watching her lovers trance amusedly whilst trying to catch her own breath. Therese turned her head towards her ‘ _Just give me a minute baby’_ she said breathlessly. Carol smiled and wrapped her arms around her ‘ _Don’t worry. Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere’_.

They lay like that for a few more minutes before Therese slid herself on top. ‘ _Your turn. Any requests?_ ’ Carol thought for a second and said ‘ _Why don’t you return the favour’_ Therese gave her a quick kiss and started moving down _‘I didn’t mean that’_ Therese looked up confused. _‘I’ve been inside you all night; I’d like you to be in me for the rest of it. It’s only fair’_. Therese felt like she was going to come at her words. _‘Really’_ she exclaimed, her eyes wide with both disbelief and excitement.

Carol pulled her back up on top of her and kissed her passionately. She then flipped her over on to her back and pulled herself off, kneeling in between Therese’s legs. _‘I want to watch you touching yourself first. I want to see you sliding your fingers inside yourself and then I want you to thrust them deep inside of me until I cum all over you’_

Therese wasted no time. She started stoking herself, slowly at first. She ran one finger up and down the length of her clit making sure Carol could see how wet she was. She then began rubbing her hood in slow circular motions. Carol was holding onto Therese’s knees, her eyes fixed on her lovers’ beautiful little clit. Therese wanted to tease her lover but she was too excited herself to keep that up. She began stroking herself a little faster and harder. She watched as Carols eyes became black with lust, and her breathing became heavy. She began moving her hips lightly in sympathy with Therese. The sight of Carol getting excited was pushing Therese to the edge, she was doing everything she could to hold herself back. ‘ _Slide your fingers inside’_ Carol ordered breathlessly. Therese slid two fingers inside, as deep as she could get them. ‘ _Fuck_ ’ Carol said quietly ‘ _Does that feel good?_ ’. ‘ _Yes. Not nearly as good as when you do it though’_. They both smiled at each other. Carol watched for a few more seconds before deciding she couldn’t take it anymore. ‘ _Take them out’_ she said, letting go of Therese’s knees and pulling them out flat before climbing on top of her.

She placed herself right above Therese’s clit and said ‘ _Put them inside of me now. I need to feel you’_ Therese thrust them inside hard which caused Carol to let out a loud moan. Therese barely had to move her fingers as she started riding them hard, her moans becoming increasingly louder. Therese began using her thumb to play with her lovers’ hood. ‘ _Oh god Therese’_ Carol cried out _. ‘You’re so good baby’_. Therese was overcome with lust and began stroking herself with her other hand in unison. At the sight of her young lover stroking herself Carol started riding her harder and faster. The bedroom was filled with their loud moans, creaking bedsprings and banging headboard, before they called out each other’s name and collapsed side by side, breathless with their eyes hard shut.

When Carol opened her eyes Therese was looking at her with an intense look of love. Carol pulled her in, kissed her softly and wrapped her arms around her tightly. They lay like this for a few minutes in silence. Carol was the first one to break the silence ‘ _If you’re going to start fucking me like that we’ll have to get a sturdier bed. I’m amazed this didn’t collapse’_. They both laughed ‘ _It’s not a new bed we need, but a new house. The neighbours have got to have heard that’_. ‘ _Probably. I wouldn’t worry though; they’ll have no idea what was going on; this is Madison Avenue I doubt they’ve ever heard a woman having an orgasm before’._


End file.
